


The void

by TheCrimsonValley



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: When a world crumble, is it possible to find a space between realities to never forget.





	The void

~~~

“You're not cold are you?” 

Achard's fingers slid through Julian's auburn curls, watching the colour shimmering in the faint light, overlapping his own smooth fingers. A little smile flew over his lips as he leaned down to place a kiss onto the man's forehead.

“I know I'm silly for asking.” 

A tingle flew through his mind, like a tiny itch that he could not shake. A few hours ago it had been stronger, diminishing all so gently with time. Or had it perhaps been longer? As he tries to search his mind for the answer, there came a quick jolt of pain, making him quickly abandon the mere thought. What good was the answer to him anyhow?

Time was but a fleeting thing that humanity had chiselled out for themselves to give some reassurance that everything was not simply standing still. It had only been when he started his life in Vesuvia that he had even started paying attention to it. Before that there was simply the seasons and whether one remained alive or not.

Glancing down once more, he gave a little chuckle as his fingers slid over Julian's skin, quickly ignoring how cold to the touch it felt.

“Did I drift off?” Achard murmured “I'll try to avoid doing it again, I promise.” 

Through the silence he imagined a response. It felt as if his love's voice was bouncing between the darkness yet he was completely aware that there was no such thing as sounds inside of a void.

“I think the others will do just fine.” 

The line was spoken, more as a reassurance to himself than anything else. The aching in his mind seemed to grow worse as the words left his lips. Were they doing fine? Were they even fine? Was there even anything left of that place to be fine in? Trying his best to sooth the thoughts, Achard shook his head, the long black hair dancing about, entangling both him and Julian.

“We can stay here, just for a while longer, right?” 

As he lowered his gaze, he could see the faint light reflecting in Julian's eyes. There was only the outwardly light source, the flame from the inside had been snuffed out already. Feeling his heart pinch inside of his chest, he quickly leaned down, kissing the freezing cold skin, his fingers tugging through the other man's hair.

Inside of his chest there laid a longing, so strong it cut into his very soul and he tried to convince himself that if he could only wish hard enough, long deeply enough, then perhaps the other man would soon turn his head about. Maybe he would once more gaze into those flaming eyes and see that smirk and the voice that would make his heart flutter like a thousand butterflies.

Sighing, Achard closed his eyes. He was not born a fool and he had no intentions of becoming one. No matter how he tried to reason himself, that small sliver of solace would never be given to him. Yet it had only dawned on him for a few seconds, that even if he grew to accept that thought, there would be no way out.

Wherever they were, it was a space between spaces, a plane that didn't belong to the living or the dead. How he had managed to create it he would never be able to tell. The mere memory of it seemed to slip his mind, at the most he could recall the sight of Julian's body and then a darkness spilling forward, as if someone had opened a floodgate of a long forgotten raging stream.

A soft whine flew over his lips as he tugged his love a tad closer. There had been so many words unspoken, all of which would now go to waste. Nothing would remain of these feelings, in the span of time it would be all but forgotten.

Taking a deep breath he planted a kiss onto the man's nose, pulling back lightly before giving a little smile. There was no reversing where the arrow of time had pierced but in here, in this space between nowhere and existing, he would not have to forget. As heavy a burden as it seemed, it would be one of his choosing. If, for as long as possible, he could remember the other man, could remind himself of their time together, then it would not be time wasted.

“... Let's stay here, just for a while longer...” 

 


End file.
